Frodo's "Encounter" with Sauron
by Jiffer
Summary: Take off of when Frodo accidently puts on the ring in the Prancing Pony and is about his strange encounter with Sauron. It wasn't anything like he had imagined it to be, let me tell you.... R


Frodo's "Encounter" With Sauron

__

By, Daydreamer

A/N: Ok, this is a little odd. The thought came to me after watching Lord of the Rings for the fifth time and while eating Candy Runts and gulping down Dr. Pepper by the liters. Needless to say, when you're on such a dangerous sugar rush (Not to mention having a slight headache due to the Runts), weird ideas start forming in your head....

____________________________________

Frodo felt his feet slip before he could catch himself. He flailed his arms out in a vain attempt to stop his falling, but only succeeded in shattering a bunch of dinner plates resting on the table beside him. He hit the ground with a great 'thud' and the ring he had been holding slipped out of his grasp and into the air. He frantically reached for it, attempting to catch it when....

There was a great flash.

Frodo's hand all at once vanished along with the rest of his body. Somehow, the ring had fell onto his finger without him knowing it. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as a bright light exploded suddenly around him. The air seemed to thicken and blow around him causing him to open them again a while later. The light had faded around him. He looked around him wildly and gave a gasp. 

The scene had all changed. In front of him was a dim and blurry scene of white and gray. All around shadowy images danced like seaweed in the tides of an ocean, and he felt a rush, like he was being dragged with fast speed towards something. Was he moving though? Frodo wasn't sure. Actually, it was almost like the whole world was racing towards him rather then him racing towards the world. 

A red glow pierced through the black and white scenery, hurting Frodo's eyes for a moment. It grew and grew until it smothered everything around it in it's light. Frodo shielded his eyes from its intense brightness, his finger glowed yellow as the ring around it flashed gold in reaction to the red light. A wind picked up again around Frodo and blew against him, scattering his dark curly bangs into his face, he pushed them away and braised himself against the harsh breeze. 

Then it came. The great eye. The Eye of Sauron.

It was more frightening then Frodo had thought. It stared straight at him, lidless, with a pupil like that of a cat. 

Frodo's own eyes widened as he locked gazes with it in horror. He backed away quickly, but the eye was speeding straight towards him, uttering words that he couldn't understand- sounding fierce and hellish, like something from a nightmare. 

It was then a voice spoke. It boomed like a foghorn all around him. **"Frodo Baggins!"** it said, it's voice like that of a snakes hiss. The call echoed through the area repeatedly ringing in Frodo's ears loudly. 

Though Frodo had no way of knowing it (or maybe he did, since it was the only thing around), he knew the voice was coming from the eye. This was very confusing to him as he was pretty sure eyes had no vocal cords.

**"Frodo!"** It called again.

Frodo gulped. "Uh, n-no Frodo Baggins here, sir! Sorry!" he gasped, his voice coming out in a high pitched squeak two octaves above it's normal range. 

The voice was unaffected. **"Frodo,"** it continued. "The force is with you."

Whatever Frodo was expecting the voice to say that was certainly not it. _The force?_ he wondered. Was that some sort of code for something? 

"Umm, pardon?" he asked the glowing eye.

The fierce fury the eye seemed to be emitting suddenly greatly faded. "**Oh**. .... Uh, never mind," it muttered, sounding slightly embarrassed. "Wrong movie... just got a little carried away, I guess… I mean that... uh... _Eh-hum!_ **Now,** lowly creature!" the voice boomed loudly causing Frodo to cower again. "Hand me that ring on your finger like a good little hobbit and I'll kill you."

There was a pause.

"Uh...don't you mean **or** I'll kill you?" Frodo asked at last, sounding fearful.

The eye was silent for a moment then sighed in aggravation. "Fine, fine... Hand me to ring on your finger like a good little hobbit **_or _**I'll kill you. There. That better?"

"Much."

"Good. Now give me the ring.""Uuuh, what ring?" 

"The one of your finger."

Frodo blinked blankly. "What ring on my finger? I don't have ring on my finger." He quickly hid his right hand behind his back.

The flames around the eye of Sauron erupted higher in clear annoyance. "Don't play games with me, you fool, I know you have the ring on. It's on you hand behind your back. I saw you put it there."

"Perhaps if you described it for me I could...."

"STOP PLAYING STUPID AND GIVE ME THE @#$% RING!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about...."

"You're not fooling anyone you know."

Frodo reddened some and at last brought back out his hand. He looked down at the golden ring on his finger and grinned sheepishly. "Oh this ring!" 

"Yes, yes, that ring. Now fork it over."

"Uh, no. I can't. Gandalf told me not to, you see. Plus, why would I give you the One Ring when all you'll do with it is use it to conquer all of Middle Earth, enslaving everyone and killing all who resist you? Seems pretty stupid to do if you ask me."

"Erm, well what if I promised you I won't do that?"

"I'd say you were lying."

"Oh, well.... Can't I just have it anyway?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Sorry."

"Pretty please?"

"I really wish I could...."

"With sugar on top?"

"Can it be mushrooms?"

"With mushrooms on top?"

"No."

Sauron fell into a deep sulk. "You're mean, you know that."

"Well I made a promise, you see and, well--" Frodo faded off, feeling a little guilty.

The eye suddenly lit up. "Hey! What if I told you that I was your father?"

Frodo arched an eyebrow. "I find that slightly unlikely since you are, after all, a disembodied eye of evil and I don't even think we're of the same species."

"..... ...... We could be, you know...." 

Frodo shook his head. "I don't think so." 

"Oh come on! Please give me the ring," Sauron begged. "I promise I will kill you quicker if you do."

"You expect _that_ to convince me?"

The Eye began to cry. Huge drops of hot tears fell from it creating loud hisses as they hit the fire. "Why won't you give it back to me? It's mine anyway. That mean Isildor! He stole it from me! Didn't even ask! Just chop off my hand and ran off with it. No apology, no nothing."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about--"

"But of course, no one even cares at all about how poor, old Sauron feels, do they? They're always like: Oh well he's a disembodied lidless eye of pure evil. Why should we care what he feels, huh? Yes, yes, let's all just laugh at poor little Sauron. He's an eye. He can't hurt us. He doesn't even have a body."

"Yes, well it would be hard, regardless, for you to wear the ring since you're only an eye and have no hands to--."

"Oh! Oh, great! Go on then! Laugh at stupid Sauron cause he's only an _eye!_ It doesn't matter how **Sauron** feels! Look at you! Ow! I'm Frooodo! I'm a cute, adorable hobbit with a whole fellowship of eight out to shag me! I have it made. Why should I care about Sauron? Do you realize how lonely I get up here? Just sitting here with only Saruman to keep me company on his palantir. He always calls collect too! I swear the bills just keep adding up. I'll be soon without an evil tower at this rate." 

"Um, you know, I really should be getting back now and all so..."

"And then the Nazgul! Well there's a marry bunch! Always shrieking and carrying on. Can't get a moment's peace with them in the tower. They're such sore losers too. Just because I won the last game of Monopoly, they get all angry and--"

"C-Can I go now?"

"Why can't they just behave themselves for once instead of being uptight and all...--"

"Uh, Sauron?"

"I mean, so what if I tricked them and turned them into disembodies evil spirits to cater to my every whim and will? There is such thing as forgive and forget!"

"I-I really need to be getting back now."

"--bunch of lazy pansies if you ask me! Can't carry a tone worth squat either... I'm telling you, I--"

"O screw it!" Frodo hastily took off the ring and plunged back into the real world. 

___________________________

****

Review if you can. ^_^


End file.
